Construction of buildings and homes are an integral facet of present society. For most construction needs, a construction block, or a superblock, is a common building or construction material. Superblocks come in a variety of shapes and sizes, depending on the structural or insulating needs of the construction project. To make the construction process more efficient and streamlined, users might often utilize interlocking superblocks because these devices often provide channels to allow for the pouring of concrete. However, most of these devices do not also provide means of insulation, while still allowing for a channel for the pouring of concrete.
The objective of the present invention is to provide users with a competitive, environmentally-friendly building system utilizing a series of staggered, insulated, interlocking, vertical and horizontal superblocks. Superblocks are made with recycled polystyrene and cement and allow for the means of insulating while also allowing self-aligned assembly and easy installation for reduced number of steel rebars and small amounts of concrete. Conventional block systems and ICF blocks in today's market use large amounts of steel rebars and concrete delivering 4 to 7 times the strength of regular forms of construction but at higher costs.
The present invention provides a competitive, economical system while still delivering a long-lasting product, that is still structurally stronger in many ways than any wood or metal stud frame system. Integrating the vertical reinforced wall columns, with horizontally reinforced concrete beams and thin concrete floors (or roofs) creates a complete structural envelope multiplying their structural value. Preferably, standard superblocks measure 40″ in length, 20″ in height, and 8″, 10″, or 12″ in width.